There are 87 of us living on Little Diomede Island, Alaska, in the Bering Strait. We are isolated for 8 months of the year as the supply ship is concerned when Bering Strait is freezing up and eventually is frozen over. For 4 months we are completely isolated from the outside world either by air or sea during the freezing up period of Bering Strait. Because of our remoteness and isolation we are especially limited in our economy and building materials. Our limited store supplies of groceries are stored in an old building which is ready to collapse anytime. Standing orders for the store manager is to evacuate the building during the high wind. We need a store and recreation building. Since our very survival depends on our store supplies, this becomes the villagers' primary concern and project to get the funds for the building. This building project, more than anything else, has become our source of worry and apprehension for our survival as the villagers. This in effect has become our urgent mental health problem. We would, as a whole village, give a sigh of relief even just to know that we can get this building. Aside from our recreational activities, which will benefit immensely in the use of the recreational building, our real need is to learn to share actively together towards self-examination of alcohol related disturbing inconveniencies of our family and because we are so few in number, the whole village feels immediately when some members of our village family engage in drinking. It is our desire to take advantage of our village habit of working together to discuss these problems, air them, and learn to recognize them and help each other towards more productive and happier life.